1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a newspaper conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Newspaper conveyors of this kind serve speedy transport of newspapers or parts thereof between various processing stations such as e.g. folding station, supplement insertion station and bundling station within a newspaper printing press. On such a newspaper conveyor a plurality of grips is employed for each newspaper at a time, with which the newspaper is transported along the corresponding conveyor, clamped between one fixed and one movable clamp each.
Various designs are known for the grips which from the point of view of design and actuating mechanism are all relatively complicated. For instance, designs are known which actuate the movable clamp by means of a complicated spiral spring mechanism which in the opening position of the movable clamp lock the latter in place. Furthermore, designs are on the market in which the movable clamp, in opening and closing, executes a swivel movement not only about one, but about two swivel axes located roughly at right angles to each other.